walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Felipe (TV Series)
:For the Social Game character of the same name, see Felipe (Social Game). Felipe is a bald man who is a member of the Vatos gang and a nurse in The Walking Dead (TV Series) episode, Vatos. He lives at the nursing home complex with the rest of the Vatos gang members, his cousin, Miguel, and many senior citizens. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta Before the outbreak, Felipe was working as a social care provider at the nursing home. He and another nursing home staff member named Guillermo were friends and spent their days looking after the elderly in the nursing home. However, once the outbreak struck and people began turning into walkers, all the nurses and doctors ran away and left the patients to die. Guillermo and Felipe decided to stay behind and take care of them. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Vatos When Rick and a small group head back into the city to find Merle and the Bag of guns, Glenn devises a plan in which he can grab the bag of guns and have two escape routes in case one is cut off. Daryl stays down one alley, whilst Rick and T-Dog hide down another, two blocks away. As Glenn is collecting the bag, Felipe's younger cousin Miguel creeps up towards the exit in the alley where Daryl is. Daryl pops out and aims his crossbow at Miguel who screams for help, prompting Jorge and Felipe to arrive and attack Daryl with a baseball bat and their feet, which is when Glenn arrives with the guns. They leave Daryl and run at Glenn trying to grab the bag of guns, but Daryl shoots Felipe in the butt with his crossbow forcing them to leave the guns behind. Later when Rick approaches the compound, Guillermo exits the building with Jorge, Felipe and some other members of the Vatos gang. Felipe is enraged at Daryl for shooting him with an arrow and pulls a gun on the group, but Felipe lowers his weapon upon Guillermo's command. During the second encounter, he is armed and ready for a possible gunfight, but an old woman, Abuela, rushes out for Felipe, saying that Mr. Gilbert needs help and is suffering an asthma attack. She begs Rick not to arrest Felipe saying that he is a good man and is needed to help take care of the elderly. She then leads Rick, Felipe, and the others to the nursing home and Felipe administers an inhaler to Mr. Gilbert. Guillermo reveals that Felipe was a nurse at the home and he was one of two staff members to stay behind while everyone else fled. Felipe and his group of survivors are left with some extra guns and ammo and they continue to survive and care for the elderly. His current status is unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Felipe has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 1 Trivia *Felipe along with some other Nursing home survivors were scripted to appear as walkers in the Season 2 premiere but the scene was eventually excluded. *It is assumed that he is second in command under Guillermo. *Felipe appears in the Walking dead social game. ru:Фелипе Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Trivia